gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Dodge Stratus ES
|engine = V6 SOHC |displacement = 2497 cc |power = 170 PS (167 BHP) @ 4000 rpm (showroom) 102 PS (100 BHP) (garage) |torque = 17.3 kgm @ 5500 rpm (125.1 lb-ft) (showroom) 17.2 kgm @ 4000 rpm (garage) |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |width = |height = }} The Dodge Stratus ES is a Road car produced by Dodge. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are ten colors available for this vehicle: * Stone White * Bright Platinum * Deep Slate * Champagne * Inferno Red * Flamed Red * Deep Cranberry * Light Cypress Green * Forest Green * Deep Amethyst In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Despite the exotic sounding name, the Dodge Stratus is effectively a family saloon car - however it has enough sporty credentials to keep most enthusiasts happy. The Stratus first made an appearance in 1995 as a replacement for the Dodge Spirit Sedan. Also badged as a Chrysler Cirrus, the Stratus was renowned for its attractive cab forward design. Currently the Stratus is available in two guises of which ES is designed to appeal the enthusiast. As an ES, the Stratus carries a Mitsubishi 2.5 litre V6 engine that produces 164 BHP. Base models meanwhile have to make do with four cylinder engines - either a two litre, four cylinder 132 BHP unit from the Neon, or a 2.4 litre four with 140 BHP. The Stratus also benefits from a four speed automatic gearbox. The Stratus delivers spritely performance, making the sprint from 0-60 mph in under 10 seconds and going on to top over 120 mph. As well as a bigger engine the ES model comes with beefier suspension settings to further compliment the sophisticated all round independent double wishbone system. Anti roll bars are standard both front and rear. Thanks to its straight rail underbody design, the Stratus also boasts a high degree of rigidity in its body shell further enhancing its handling. Steel guard door beams in front and back help absorb energy in the event of a side impact collision. When it comes to stopping the base model Stratus has to make do with disc brakes on the front only, while the ES gets anti lock disc brakes all round. Other standard equipment to set the ES apart includes 5 spoke 15 inch alloy wheels and a unique speed sensitive power steering system. Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Dodge dealership for 20,550 Credits. Trivia *When viewing this car in the Dodge Line-Up in South City, it will display the correct power output of 167BHP, however for an unknown reason, once purchased it will drop to a now-incorrect 100BHP. The peak power RPM listed is also lower than the peak torque RPM, which is impossible. Pictures File:Dcsenl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Dodge Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars